


Благословен мужчина, чей полон колчан…

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Dirty Talk, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин - мать, кормящая грудью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Благословен мужчина, чей полон колчан…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blessed is the man whose quiver is full](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170281) by valiant. 



Сэм всегда наблюдает за тем, как он кормит ребенка. Боже, иногда Дин и минуты не может побыть в одиночестве. Сейчас он сидит в древнем, скрипучем кресле-качалке, которое Сэм выудил в каком-то тоскливом антикварном магазине, когда их первому ребенку, девочке, которую они назвали Алисой, было всего два дня. Дин чувствует, как Сэм пожирает его глазами, когда он осторожно укачивает их сына, дает ему грудь и позволяет высосать из себя все потроха.

Это все здорово напрягает - что именно Дину пришлось иметь дело со всем этим дерьмом в виде вынашивания, кормления и прочего материнства, что его тело уже никогда не будет прежним. У него теперь вот такенные бедра. Ага. Как у Шакиры. И титьки. Не такое, конечно, вымя, как у каких-нибудь блядей, но все равно груди, которые наполняются молоком и болят от этого, груди, которыми кормят младенцев. А, по фигу. Даже сейчас он не такая девчонка, как Сэм.

Алиса была первой, и Дин нехуево боялся, что это окажется не ребенок Сэма, а какое-нибудь демонское отродье. Или еще хуже, что это демонский отпрыск, которого Сэм поселил в него, сам того не зная. Господи, это настолько его ужасало, что он боялся взглянуть на новорожденную, этот кровавый кричащий комок. Затем крик стих, и тогда Сэм воскликнул: «Она нормальная. О Боже мой. Она нормальная, Дин. Это девочка! О Боже мой!» - и засмеялся своим идиотским высоким смехом. Только тогда Дин кое-как приоткрыл один глаз и увидел девочку в руках Сэма, замотанную в гостиничное полотенце. Ребенок вел себя тише, чем Дин ожидал. В смысле, конечно же, она вела себя. Она. Это девочка. Увидев ее, Дин немедленно грохнулся в обморок. Когда он очнулся, Сэм уже нарек малышку Алисой, что-то там бормотал о Стране чудес, прекрасных мечтах и прочем дерьме. 

Обнаружить, что он сможет кормить Алису грудью, было просто. У него начало течь молоко за пару недель до родов. И он уже привык, что все его рубашки испачканы двойными потоками, которые делали липкими его чертов большой живот. Но, чуваки, он никак не ожидал, что жжение внутри и хватка маленького голодного ротика будут настолько сильными, что он взвоет: «Сэм, бля, мне больно!»

Но он пережил это, тем более, что они при первой же возможности осторожно перевели ребенка на искусственное вскармливание, а Сэм сказал: «Боже, Дин. Твое тело невероятно».  
«Заткнись на хуй», - оскорбленно ответил Дин и разрыдался без всякой причины.

Он залетел сразу же, едва позволил Сэму снова трахнуть себя, и, о Господи, это было хорошо, хотя у него и случился легкий панический приступ, когда его тупо лыбящийся братец принес из магазина гребаный тест на беременность, и тот оказался положительным. Это было не одноразовое проклятие. Его ребенок не был демонским отродьем (хотя все книги и объявляли, что Алиса будет особенной, такой же особенной, как и Сэм). Все оказалось просто… Сэм продолжал делать ему детей.

Алиса, у которой была блондинистая шевелюра и маленькая девчоночья версия сэмова рта, уже начала ходить (хотя при этом постоянно шлепалась на попу) и говорить слова типа «Свет. Делево. Папа», когда эта хрень случилась снова: Дин родил Сэму еще одного ребенка, вторую девочку.  
\- А теперь я выбираю имя, Сэмми, - прорычал Дин, полуослепший от боли, и продолжал настаивать на своем, когда Сэм перерезал пуповину острейшим ножом, подобострастно вытер девочку, радостно засмеялся, обнаружив, что у нее темные волосы. - Я должен! А не ты! Я придумал имя. Я хочу ее назвать. Хочу, чтобы у нее было имя.  
\- Ради Бога, Дин, только не в честь какой-нибудь рок-песни, - взмолился Сэм. - И не порнозвезды. И не актрисы.  
\- Даже Джоди Фостер?  
\- Нет!  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - Дин повернул свое лицо, по которому градом катился пот, и посмотрел, как Сэм стирает всякую гадость со сморщенной мордашки малышки. - Августа. Я хочу назвать ее Августой.  
\- Августа, - произнес Сэм глубокомысленно, словно пробуя имя на вкус, но Дину было плевать, что там Сэм лепечет. Этот ребенок получит имя в честь месяца, в последний день которого она была зачата.

Он кормил Августу грудью дольше, чем Алису, и мозг, и тело уже свыклись с этим, и он садился с малышкой в кресло-качалку днем, а ночью клал ее в кровать рядом с собой, время от времени зарываясь пальцами в ее темные волосы, которые с возрастом становились светлее. Он засыпал с задранной футболкой, пока она сосала молоко, и просыпался, когда палец Сэма осторожно вытирал слюни и молоко с щечки Августы, или когда Сэм забирал девочку у него, чтобы та срыгнула.

Сэм вел себя так, словно не знает, можно ли ему прикоснуться к Дину, но ему этого жутко хочется. Алиса, чьи глаза постепенно становились зелеными, счастливо говорила Дину: «Па-па-па-па-па», и тот не мог сдержать смеха.

Вскоре после их переезда в настоящий съемный дом в Южной Дакоте с отдельной детской Сэм заговорил о том, что хочет еще ребенка.  
\- В машине ни хрена нет места для еще одного ребенка, - прошипел Дин, тихо, чтобы не разбудить спящих девочек. - А я не буду водить гребаный минивэн, Сэм!  
\- Там хватит места для троих, - изрек Сэм так, словно это было само собой разумеющимся. - Я хочу мальчика. Разве ты не хочешь? Я хочу сына.  
Как будто это было какой-то проблемой.  
\- Позволь мне подарить тебе мальчика, Дин, - прошептал Сэм. - Маленького мальчика, который будет пинаться, кричать и продолжит род Винчестеров.

Дин был убежден - да и сейчас он в это верит - что Сэм воспользовался гребаной магией вуду, чтобы их следующий ребенок, как они и хотели, оказался мальчиком. На этот раз они вдвоем заранее подготовили короткий список имен для детей обоих полов. И имя мальчика было единственным, насчет которого они полностью пришли к соглашению.  
\- Нолан - голодный маленький чувак, - прокомментировал Сэм, Августа со своей пустышкой во рту выглядела совсем крохотной на его широкой груди.  
\- Мужик должен есть, - счастливо проворчал Дин. - Разве не так, приятель?  
\- Упс. Эй, малышка! А куда подевался твой кролик? - спросил Сэм, когда вошла Алиса - девочка безуспешно искала свою игрушку с мягкими ушами, которые любила жевать, а сейчас она вместо них жевала собственное платье. Отец наклонился, вытащил платье изо рта малышки и взял ее за ручку. - Ну что, давай оставим папу одного. Он кормит ребенка. Хочешь помочь мне покормить сестру?

И верно, Нолан был всегда голодным, но этим он пошел в Дина, который всегда был счастлив, если было что закинуть в рот. Ну а сейчас Дин почти профи в кормлении детей, и ему это нравится, он наслаждается сосущими звуками, которые издает малыш своим с готовностью раскрытым ротиком. Однако, когда Сэм просовывает в дверь голову, а затем проскальзывает внутрь в своих супероблегающих джинсах и наклоняется над ним, Дин чувствует, что заливается краской от смущения при виде его тела, а также из-за того, что он является для Сэма старшим братом - и не чисто номинально, а на самом деле, он же практически вырастил парня. Он чувствует себя странно уязвимым перед Сэмом, и не только из-за того, что глупо пожертвовал собой ради него, глупо влюбился, глупо рожает ему детей, как будто это не самая хреновая вещь, которая может произойти на свете. 

Нолан уже довольно давно спит, его ротик лениво раскрыт вокруг динова соска, когда Сэм обнаруживает их в кресле-качалке.  
\- О, салют. Он задремал, - шепчет Дин. - Хочешь положить его в кроватку?  
\- Конечно, - отвечает шепотом Сэм и осторожно, медленно забирает Нолана из рук Дина. Тот одергивает футболку вниз и устало откидывается назад, но при этом испытывает странное чувство неловкости. Поэтому он выбирается из качалки и ложится в кровать, натягивая на себя фланелевое одеяло. Мысль о сне кажется восхитительной. Дети. Это так прекрасно. Это так утомляет.  
Сэм возвращается, снимает обувь и забирается к нему в кровать, кажется, он хочет пообниматься или что-то типа этого. Вот всегда он так.

\- Как ты? - обеспокоенно спрашивает он, целуя Дина в смущающую того ложбинку между грудями.  
\- Устал. Больно, - отвечает Дин.  
\- Счастлив? - спрашивает Сэм.  
Дин дарит ему сонную, но очень широкую улыбку.  
\- Я тоже, - говорит Сэм, и они прижимаются друг к другу под одеялом, потому что, если быть кристально честными, они всегда ощущали некоторый неудобняк за свое счастье. Как будто оно не было им дозволено. - Нолан уже высосал тебя досуха?  
\- Не-а, - шепчет Дин, закрывая глаза. - Кажется, у меня все еще течет молоко.

Сэм поднимает одеяло, чтобы взглянуть, затем отбрасывает его вниз и задирает футболку Дина, ткань которой уже растянулась от таких постоянных рывков.  
\- Ага, - шепчет он и нежно сжимает грудь Дина, от этого движения на одном воспаленном, рассосанном соске выступает капелька молока и скатывается по его большой ручище.  
\- Черт, - бормочет Дин и на автомате начинает шарить вокруг в поиске одного из полотенец, в большом количестве разбросанных рядом, но Сэм не останавливается, он продолжает нажимать большим пальцем и медленно оттягивать сосок указательным, выдавливая из него молоко.  
\- Разве это не больно? - спрашивает он.  
\- Черт! Немного, да.

\- Можно, я пососу? - хриплым голосом спрашивает Сэм, и Дин думает: «Сэм, чувак, да ты совсем ебанулся!» - но его тело, переполненное во всех смыслах этого слова, ноющее от боли и животного инстинкта, отвечает: «Пожалуйста, о, пожалуйста, Сэм». Их крошка-сын только что сжимал этот же сосок, который Сэм берет в рот, но Сэм куда осторожнее, он сосет так нежно, у него нет мягких детских десен, его рот намного больше, и он вбирает в него всю маленькую грудь. Это так неправильно, но Дин не может удержаться от громкого, измученного вздоха, дрожащего от возбуждения. Сэм не останавливается, он массирует рукой грудь Дина, вызывая больший прилив молока, которое он слизывает влажными круговыми движениями языка, прежде чем проглотить. Боже, это такое гребаное извращение. И при этом это так охрененно.

\- Голоден? - спрашивает он Сэма, желая поддразнить его, чтобы тот, по крайней мере, засмеялся, но Сэмми только глубоко и тяжело дышит Дину в грудь, и это свидетельствует о том, что он так же заведен, как и брат. Дин слегка хнычет, когда Сэм мягко отстраняется.

\- Это моя любимая фишка, - шепчет его брат ему. - Из всего этого. Смотреть, как ты кормишь наших детей. Наблюдать, как ты глядишь на них. Иногда тебе больно, и я вижу это на твоем лице. Но тебе это нравится. Я думаю, тебе это нравится. Это видно по твоей улыбке… по тому, как ты закрываешь глаза. По румянцу на твоем лице. По возбуждению в твоих штанах…  
\- Сэм. Пожалуйста.  
\- Ты просто не въезжаешь. Твое тело такое потрясающее, Дин. Потрясающе, как оно изменилось и приспособилось для вынашивания детей. Потрясающе, какой у тебя вырастает животик на больших сроках… и в нем живет мой ребенок, - Сэм целует живот Дина, который уже совсем не похож на прежний, с шестью кубиками. - Потрясающе, что ты можешь сам кормить наших детей. У меня встает, когда я просто смотрю на то, как ты ходишь, когда беременный, не говоря уже о том… что у тебя бывает так много молока. Даже когда ты уже беременный, я могу думать только о том, как снова начинить тебя.

Дин остолбеневает. Он отлично помнит все три раза, когда понимал, что беременен, - он впадал в отчаяние, отрицая происходящее, задыхаясь и даже плача, всхлипывая и вытирая одинокую слезу на плече обнимающего его Сэма. Его шокирует сама идея, что это дерьмо возбуждало Сэма, - он даже не знает, что и думать.  
\- Ты хочешь сделать меня снова беременным? - откашлявшись, спрашивает он низким голосом.  
\- Хочу сделать тебе еще одного ребенка, - признается Сэм, тяжело наваливаясь на него, - и хочу сосать твое молоко, пока я тебя ебу…

\- Только… только… никаких минивэнов, Сэм. Никогда, - выдыхает Дин. Его член охеренно твердый.


End file.
